Onkei Tenshu: By the Grace of God
by power2dapeople
Summary: a small girl of 6 is kidnapped and taken to an army where they use kids to fight. broken and beaten, she dreams of a way out. what happens if that dream comes true? her entrance is more like a filler arc, so there will be more chpts after the timeskip
1. Chapter 1: Mikoto Hantai Gunryo

Chapter 1

Dedicated to Grace Akallo, the real Onkei Tenshu, who had to go through the real Lord's Resistance Army. (I exaggerated a lot)

A small girl was thrown in front of a man sitting on a throne.

The child shivered, curling up into a ball, trying to take back the little warmth she had from the burlap bag she had been thrown into. The lass might have been warmer, but her captor had taken away her jacket, hat, and mittens from her when she was kidnapped.

The small, unknown village she lived in, The Village Hidden in the Snow, was not a good place to be jacket-less.

It was no use. Sill shivering, the schoolgirl looked up, looking at the man who had taken away her freedom. He stood up, giving her a better view.

He had a dark, pointed face, whit black hair spilling out to his shoulder blades. HE wore tough armor with spike on, and had a small tuft of a beard. He reached down, grabbing the girl's chin and pulling it upward so he could look at her face.

"She looks healthy enough," the man grunted, and looked at the soldier, "Take her into the cottery."

The warrior, made his left hand into a fist, putting his open right hand over the knuckles, and bowed.

"As you wish, Ji Ensui," he murmured.

He picked up the child from the collar, and roughly threw her over a shoulder.

Her stomped into a giant room. Through slits, the girl could see that it could easily fit eighty of the biggest house in her town.

She was thrown onto a small cot in a corner of the room. For five minutes, or five hours, she didn't know, but she lay there until a small hand gently appeared on her shoulder.

She looked up, surprised, and was face to face with a boy her age. It took her a few seconds to determine that he was a boy, because his heart-shaped face was covered with cuts and bruises, and his shaggy, blood-encrusted hair fell down to his shoulders.

But through the mask of obvious pain, he smiled, and said in a husky voice that was worn out from yelling, "Hello, there, I'm Toriko. You?"

She lowered her eyes shyly, "Onkei, Onkei Tenshu" she said.

"Onkei Tenshu? Doesn't that mean grace of God?"

Onkei nodded, "I like my name," she said, "But yours, doesn't it mean captive?"

His large blue eyes saddened, and he nodded.

"Hai. Yes, it does. They rename everyone here. That's why I'm over here."

He reached into his baggy, muddy pants, and pulled out a small, circular stone tablet on a thin chain. He pulled out a sharp stone, and carved in her name.

"Here", he said, handing her the necklace, "In the beginning, when they renamed the first captives, they forgot their original names. So they came up with this so the rest wouldn't go the same way as them. I've got to go."

Toriko began to crawl away, careful not to disturb any of the other sleeping children.

"Wait!" said Onkei, grabbing his sleeve, "Don't go; I'm scared."

He came back, smiling.

"You don't know where you are, do you?"

She shook her head.

"Well, you have every reason to be scared. This is Mikoto Hantai Gunryo. Onkei, you're never going to go back home. Your going to die here, probably not even at age ten. I mean, look at Goumon, he's been here since birth, and is now thirty-eight."e He


	2. Chapter 2: Escape!

Chapter 2

Toriko slept next to Onkei that night. He pulled his small cot over to hers, and told her stories of his nightmare-like nights of war. Onkei was lulled to sleep by his rough voice, her hand around the necklace that hung from Toriko's neck.

Onkei slept peacefully that night, but was awoken by a loud horn blaring. She jerked awake, and woke Toriko up too.

"We'd better get up," he said, "We get whipped if we sleep in."

Onkei looked out the dingy window, but its only 3 am!" she exclaimed.

But their conversation was cut short as a burly man walked up to them.

"I take it your the newcomer?" he said, "Not anymore. Your new name will be, let's see, Akumu."

_Akumu, _Onkei thought, _Nightmare. Just the thing I need to wake up from._

SIX YEARS LATER

Onkei screamed as a bullet shot passed her, barely missing her back. But she quickly straightened back up to shoot three of her own in that direction.

_Crunch. _"Ow!"

Onkei turned around. "Oh, no!" she cried, "Toriko!"

She crawled over to her wounded friend.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'll be fine. It just got me in the leg. With luck, I won't be in the next couple of battles."

Toriko forced a laugh, but then groaned in pain.

"Oh, dear," said Onkei.

She tore off a strip of her dirty brown t-shirt and wrapped it around his upper leg. Then she took of her recently acquired forest green pilot's hat to fan him off.

As soon as it came off her shoulder-length brown hair, sweat began to pour off her.

_Man I miss the coldness of my village, _she thought.

Her hand was stopped from the fanning motion, and she looked down.

Toriko had his hand on her wrist, keeping her from what she was trying to do.

"Put that back on your head," he said, "Thanks to how tightly you pulled that bandage, the pain's ebbing away. I don't need the coolness from your hat. I was born in the desert, remember?"

Onkei did. Toriko had been stolen from his home in Sunagakure, and was used to the heat of the desert. Ever since they had left the never-above-40-degrees where Toriko was freezing and Onkei just laughed at him, the tables had turned.

BOOM.

Onkei flinched at the explosion.

"You should get back," groaned Toriko.

"And leave my best friend here to die? I don't think so!"

"That's what we're supposed to do here. Be forced to fight, then die."

"I won't let that happen."

- - -

Onkei stayed by his side long until the shooting had stopped and everyone had left without them. It wasn't until Onkei had crawled over to unblock a hole did she realize that everyone had gone.

"Toriko, hey Toriko!"

Toriko woke up from a painful slumber, and groggily said, "What?"

"Everyone's gone; we can escape!"

Toriko struggled to sit up.

"R-really? Are you sure?"

"Yeah! Please come with me! I know you're wounded, but maybe we can find your town and get them to heal you."

"Just me? Look at yourself!"

Onkei blushed. But that blush couldn't be seen through all the cuts, scraps and bruises she had endured for the last six years.

"All right, both of us, then," she said, "So, we're going?"

Toriko leaned against a wall, "We're going.

- - -

They had little time to prepare. The commander was going to come back soon to make sure nobody was trying to run away. Onkei grabbed her gun, and heaved Toriko out of the hole.

"C'mon, we don't have a lot of time!" whispered Onkei.

"I know, I know!" said Toriko, "But it's really hard to run with my leg!"

"All right then."

She grabbed one of Toriko's arms and flung it around her shoulder. Then she circled her thing arm around his skinny waist and heaved him up, so that his feet were dangling.

"Woah, Onkei!" said Toriko.

I've been training hard. Besides you're light."

And she took off, fear and adrenaline making her run faster than she ever had before.

But it was to no prevail. A few minutes later, they heard shouts.

"Hey! You there! Get back here or we'll shoot!"

Onkei turned around, promptly dropping Toriko.

"Eep!" said Toriko, as he hit the ground.

"Oh, no!" said Onkei, "What do we do? You won't be able to make it up into that tree!"

"You go," he said bravely, "I'll go back. Besides, they'll heal me. I'll be fine."

"But!"

"Go!" Toriko said roughly, "Don't miss this chance at freedom!"

Onkei's eyes filled with tears that stung her cuts, "I'm going to come back for you," she said.

"I'm already waiting for that day," he said, "Now, go!"

Onkei nodded, and leapt up into the tree.

She watched as the commanders appeared, and found Toriko.

"Wasn't there two of you?" one asked.

"No, just me," he said bravely.

"What were you trying to do, running away with a bullet wound?" another asked.

"I was trying to find the training grounds."

"Right, well, let's go. You're going to have to talk to the chief."

The last glimpse Onkei got of Toriko was him being heaved over a shoulder, and him looking back at the tree, and mouthing, 'good bye.'


	3. Chapter 3: Konoha

Chapter 3

Onkei fled, jumping from tree to another faraway tree, never stopping, never resting. She kept her hand firmly on her gun. It wasn't another three days when Onkei passed out in front of the gates of Konoha.

- - -

**Onkei was back on campus. She was watching as a slowed down bullet shot past her and went straight into Toriko's forehead. He screamed a long cry, and fell. Onkei ran toward him, but it was too late. Toriko, her only friend, had died. **_**Oh, no! Oh, God, why? How could you let this happen?!**_

"Toriko, no! nooooo!"

A nurse was walking in just as the nightmare ended, and she rushed to the girl's side.

"It's all right, all right!" she said, her hands on the girl's chest and back. The twelve-year-old eyes snapped open, and he looked at the nurse.

"Toriko, where's Toriko?!"

"Toriko isn't here. You're safe; don't worry. Calm down."

Onkei heavy breathing slowed, and she looked back at the nurse.

"Good. Now what is your name?"

"O-onkei, ma-am. Onkei Tenshu."

"Well, then Onkei Tenshu, will you please tell me how you ended up at the gates of Konoha?"

Onkei stared at the nurse, her wide, dark brown eyes practically telling the story.

But she settled down, and told the nurse about her past six years. It felt good to be able to talk to someone about the same thing they weren't going through, too.

"Oh, you poor thing!" she said, "We fixed you up as you slept, you're going to be admitted out as soon as all of that has filled out."

Onkei nodded, and lay back down.

- - -

Onkei was allowed to leave two hours later, and was given a bottle of pills to take for her scrapes, cuts and bruises. She wandered around the streets. She had been given money to go find a room to stay in, but all she wanted to do was find Toriko and get back to her parents. And then a short boy wearing an orange jumpsuit bumped into her. He fell, and when he looked up at who he bumped into, he stared.

"Woah," Naruto muttered.

Onkei glared at him, "What? You've never seen somebody who's been hurt like this?"

She had been expecting people to stare at her, but she still wasn't prepared. Everyone had looked like this.

"No," he said.

"Of course," she said, "And you call yourself a ninja."

Naruto scrambled up, and looked Onkei full in the face.

"I don't have time for this," she said.

She stepped forward, and grabbed Naruto by the collar, and threw him into the nearest shop. And she walked coolly away. At least, she did until a nurse ran out of the hospital doors.

She grabbed Onkei by the upper arm, and said, "Come with me."

- - -

Onkei was pulled to a large building with the kanji 'fire' on it. She was brought to a room where a blonde woman was standing. When the nurse stopped, she jerked away from her.

"What is it?" asked to woman.

"It's this girl, Tsunade-sama. She just threw Uzumaki Naruto into a shop with having to work at it! We agreed that she should get a chance of becoming a ninja."

"Really?" said Tsunade, "How strong is she exactly?"

"Turn around," said Onkei.

Tsunade eyed the girl's face for a second, then did as Onkei said.

"Woah," she said, standing up to get a better view.

The shop was in shambles, and Naruto was just getting out of the mess.

Tsunade turned back around and sat down.

"All right," she said, "I will grant her permission to train, as long as someone watches her 'til we're sure she's trustable. And one more thing," she said, stopping the nurse from leaving. Then she looked at Onkei, "How did you get your face like that?"

Onkei looked at Tsunade, "Six years of torture."


	4. Chapter 4: Hidden Powers

Chapter 4

_A/N: Just so you guys know, this s after the chuunin exams, and includes my OC's._

And so Onkei began her unwilling training.

She was introduced to the ninja that was her age. She walked up to the closest, a boy with a fuzzy jacket and red streaks on his cheeks, and spit on her hand, then held it out. In the army, this was a way of greeting, but the boy just looked at it. She could hear a small ripple of laughter, but Onkei was unfazed. She wiped her hand on her camouflage knee-length shorts, and turned around.

Her intention was to walk away, and not come back. In her mind, if somebody didn't know the greeting, then they weren't worth knowing. She just got past her guide, when a girl younger than the rest appeared in front of her.

She was smiling as she spit in her hand, and held it out. Onkei grinned, and copied.

"Ayako," muttered a boy from the other ninja.

Ayako glared at the boy, and Onkei turned around to look at him. Then she looked at the girl. They look surprisingly alike. Hair held in a ponytail, though hers was brown and his was black. They both had on a small jacket and a netted shirt, but hers was orange.

"Yeah, well, I'm Ayako," she said, "You?"

"Onkei. So I guess you don't mind cuts?"

"Nah, I get them too often to think its weird."

Onkei smiled.

"Okay, fine. If I train with Ayako, then I'll do it."

"That's good, because you will. Ayako hasn't graduated, and is still training," said her guide, "You two will be in the same class."

"Good."

Onkei was brought to the academy, and was yet again introduced to the eleven-year-olds. This time, she didn't do the greeting.

But this group was nice. Onkei could see cuts on a couple of the kids, so she felt right at home.

- - -

When Onkei left the academy with Ayako, before they parted ways, Ayako for home, and Onkei for home shopping, Ayako gave her advice.

"Don't pay attention to anything people around here say or do to you. We grew up learning about what you had to go through, so we're all surprised to see someone."

"Thanks Ayako," Onkei said, "I'll remember that."

- - -

She explored many apartments that day. Everyone seemed good, but then she found the perfect one.

It had three rooms, bedroom, bathroom, and kitchen, and there was a large window opening right out to the training grounds.

Now, for others, this might not seem that cool, but for Onkei, all she did was train. In between shooting at somebody, of course.

At the training camp, everyone was forced out onto a training ground and forced to do backbreaking work for training. Most of the children hated it, but Onkei didn't mind. She had always had the heart of a ninja.

She dropped her hat on the bed, and ran out to the grounds.

Onkei hid in the bushes, then rolled out, crouched on a heel, and fired three bullets on a target. They burrowed into the straw, and she heard a gasp.

_I didn't know dummies could gasp, _she thought.

She stood up, and walked over to the mannequin.

"Come on out," she called, looking at the dummy.

A girl her age stepped out from behind it. She had a tan jacket and purple eyes.

"S-sorry," she said, "you surprised me."

"Well, I'm good at surprising," Onkei said, "I'm Onkei, you?"

"H-hinata."

"Well, Hinata, if I were you, I'd stop stuttering," Onkei said, twirling her gun around her fingers.

"Um, okay."

"Are you always this shy?"

"Well, yeah."

"Okay, then. Hinata, how would you like to learn how to shoot a gun?"

"Uh, uh well, I don't-"

"C'mon," Onkei said, wheeling Hinata around to the middle of the training grounds.

"Oh, well, alright," Hinata said.

_The good thing about shy people, _Onkei thought, _is that they agree to things easily._

Onkei had taught the younger children at the camp, and had gotten used to it, so much that it was unnatural for her to not teach.

So Onkei spent the rest of the day teaching a shy Hinata how to properly shoot a gun. She never got the hang of it, but they did end up becoming friends.

As they were walking by a river, Onkei broke the silence by asking a question.

"Do you ever feel like there's a strong power burning inside of you? Like, if you just flick your wrist, something will happen?"

To demonstrate, Onkei flicked her own wrist, and something did happen.

A small jet of perfectly controlled water came streaming out of the river and floated in a ball above her hands.

She gasped, spreading her arms farther and closer together experimenting with the sphere. Then, as if instinctively, she blew gently on it, and it immediately turned to ice. She tossed it to Hinata, who caught it, but it instantly turned back to it's original water form, and fell, soaking the pavement by them.

"O-onkei!" said Hinata, "I bet you have a kekkei genkai! Yes, I'm almost sure of it. I bet you have the Hyoton!"

- - -

When Onkei stepped into the shower that night, she felt as if the last six years had disappeared. For the next hour she spent in the warm water, the next-door neighbors repeatedly heard 'oohs' and 'ahs' as Onkei washed away the muck and grime that had clung to her. She stripped off the bandage that had been on her left arm since a bullet wound at age eight, and scrubbed away all the dried blood. She would put the bandage back on afterwards; it had become a sort of trademark in the camp.

When she stepped out of the shower, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She did a double take, and stared at herself. Her hair had gone from reddish brown to a pretty light brown. After applying ointment to her scars, dulling them down a bit, she almost looked normal.

She walked back into the main room, and gave her clothes a good wash, too.

Then she went to bed. Which, in itself, was heaven. She had slept on the same cot since age 6, and was always cold. Or hot, when they were in the desert.

As she fell asleep, her last thought was, _I promise, Toriko, I'll rescue you, so you can have these luxuries, too._

_A/N: If you don't know what the Hyoton is, go look it up. _


	5. Chapter 5: Mission: Life or Death

Chapter 5

_A/N We are now after the timeskip. I told you there would be fewer chapters before it, right?_

While every other ninja her age were outside, welcoming Naruto back home, Onkei was in her apartment, packing.

"Gun, bullets, and heavy jacket. That's it. Okay, I'm all set!"

She slung her bag onto her back, grabbed her old hat, which now had a Konoha head plate sewed onto the front, and took one more glance at the mirror.

She had changed her style to a camouflage tank top and black capris. She still had the bandage on her left arm, but had double pierced her ears and gotten a tattoo on her right shoulder displaying the snow emblem, which, in her opinion, was her rightful place. Her cuts had finally disappeared, but had stayed barefoot, a nature that she had gotten used to.

She still had her old necklace that Toriko had carved into, and had greatly improved her Hyoton.

Onkei stepped out of her old residence, and headed toward the Hokage building.

- - -

"So you're ready to go?" asked Tsunade.

"Hai," Onkei replied.

"You do realize that it is a high possibility that you will die, correct? Are you sure you don't want to have someone else with you?"

"My dream is to rescue my friend and others from Mikoto Hantai Gunryo, and that dream must be done alone. Besides, I've always gone solo on missions, I don't need help."

This was true. When Onkei graduated, she hadn't been sorted into a cell, but had gone straight to trying for the chuunin exams. Even after becoming a jounin, she rarely ever went on missions with somebody else.

"Also, it will be very hard to track them down, as they move around often, right?"

"As someone who used to be in it, yes, I'm quite aware if that. Which is why I would put motion detectors that sense large groups wherever I go, so I could try to keep track of where they might be going."

"Very well. You may go, and good luck."

Onkei bowed, and walked out the door.

On her way to the gate, she passed by a group consisting of Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Temari.

Shikamaru was saying, "Kankurou from Suna, this person, And Neji are all jounin now. Oh, and Onkei, too."

Onkei stopped, eyebrows raised, "Excuse me?" she said.

Naruto turned.

"Oh, Onkei, nice to see you again!"

"Charmed. You still haven't grown out of orange jumpsuits, I see."

As Naruto struggled for a good comeback, Onkei looked at the rest.

"Well, I'm off for my mission. See you around, I hope."

"Hope?" repeated Sakura.

"Correct. There's a high possibility that I'm going to die."

She said it so calmly that Shikamaru looked at her, surprised.

"You sound like you don't care at all."

"Not really. My friend's probably dead anyways, so once I save a few kids, I'd be ready to die. Well, bye."

And she walked off.

But Onkei wasn't ready to die, not just yet.

She stopped by the academy, and headed for the office.

"May I help you?"

"Yes, I'd like to sign up as a teacher for the next batch of kids."

"Okay. You do realize that we won't be ready for you 'til the next year, correct?"

"Yes."

"Okay, then. Name?"

"Onkei Tenshu."

"Okay."

As Onkei stepped out of the academy, she took a deep breath, and set off.

She was ready to go.


	6. Chapter 6: Family Reunion

Chapter 6

Onkei walked until she reached the first motion sensor. She took the small detector disguised to look like a leaf off the tree, and checked the film. Nothing. She sighed, resetting it and put it back. Checking the trackers weren't really the first step of her plan, but she figured that she might as well anyways. But she did it at the next spot, camouflaged on a rock. Nothing.

"Okay, then," she said, "No more of that. Let's just get home."

'Home,' meaning the Snow Village.

- - -

Onkei ran at the Northern Ocean, leaping up high, so she was right above it, and slapped her hands together. A thin slab of strong ice appeared below her, and she landed on it. She swung her arms heavily to where she had jumped; commanding a forceful wave to come, and she surfed smoothly and quickly to her home.

The winds whipped around her, and the waves crashed against her ice, but she didn't fall. She had the kekkei genkai on her side.

The ice crashed into a larger slab, and she jumped off.

"Wow," she murmured, "it's a whole lot colder than I remembered."

She pulled out a thick jacket, and slung it around her tank top, and immediately felt warmer. She set off, because, number one on her list of things to do was: find her parents. Onkei wandered the streets, looking for a sign, and then she had an idea.

_The phonebook! Duh. _She thought.

She found a phone booth, and searched through the book, looking for Tenshu.

"Heck no! Like I'd want to do something as boring as that!" said an energetic voice.

Onkei looked up, and saw a woman with short brown hair that stuck up into the air, a small silver nose dud, and three ear piercings. She had lively brown eyes, and her Yukigakure headband looked like part of her black turtleneck; tied sideways, so that the plate was on diagonally. She was talking to a blonde man with a ring on his right eyebrow and his headband tied backwards on his head and a thick blue jacket.

Onkei stared at the woman; she could vaguely remember a 9-years-younger version of her.

"Mom?" she said. Onkei didn't mean to say it; it just slipped out!

The woman looked at Onkei, her eyes turning sad.

"It's been years since someone's called me that," she said sorrowfully.

The man put his hand on her shoulder and looked at Onkei. The woman looked at her, too, and said,

"Why did you call me that? You can't be, no it's not possible. She disappeared years ago, my baby, my-"

"Onkei?" said Onkei.

The woman was surprised.

"How'd you know?"

"Because, that's my name."

The man looked at her.

"What are you trying to do? Make us feel even worse about loosing our daughter?"

"No! No, I really am, I can prove it!"

"Then prove it!" said the woman.

Onkei closed her eyes, and slowly put her hands stiffly together, then pulled them away from each other, facing away from each other.

A large chunk of ice flew up out of the ground, and Onkei easily melted it into water and played with it, her eyes never looking away from her parents. She dropped the water, and intensified her stare.

The man whispered to the woman, "This could be her. You were the only child who was able to stay alive through that winter, and your parents never had other kids. It's highly unlikely that she could be anybody else but Onkei."

The woman didn't answer; tears were streaming down her face. The adventurous and mad looks had gone from her face, leaving a look of motherly joy.

"Onkei!"

She ran at Onkei, and embraced her.

"It's been nine years. You disappeared nine years ago. And you went and became a Konoha ninja!" she said, looking at her daughter's hat.

"I'm still Yuki-born," said Onkei, taking her jacket halfway off, revealing the tattoo.

"Well, look at that! Let's get you home."

- - -

Onkei's parents lived like nomads that didn't move from place to place. They lived deep in a snowy forest, only entering the city for missions and supplies. The house in question was quite big. There were four bedrooms: the master, the guestroom, a room where her grandfather slept, and . . . her room, exactly the way it had been nine years ago. Her mother, though loving to live on the edge, had obviously missed her only daughter. Her parents took her outside, and Onkei's mouth dropped open.

There was a beautiful, if not freezing, waterfall, and a silky river.

Her mother steeped smoothly into the cold water, not even flinching, and said to her daughter, "This is where we train." Onkei's father came in too, and he said, "Though I wasn't born with your kekkei genkai, we've created jutsus to accommodate Hyoton. Like this. Mikomi, would you?"

_Mikomi, _Onkei thought, _hope. _

"Sure thing."

Mikomi pulled up a thick slab of ice, like one of Onkei's shields, and her father preformed a few signs, and brought his hands to the water. Thin writing appeared slowly on the ice, random words, and Mikomi let it drop back into the water.

"It's for communicating with each other as we're fighting. If we're somehow separated, we can talk," explained her father.

While they were doing this demonstration, her grandfather walked out of the house, ocarina in hand.

"Oh, no dad, don't," said Mikomi.

Onkei looked at her mother, "What is it?" she asked.

"My dad is the last one who can use Hyoton, me and you excluded. He trained himself to control Hyoton through that ocarina when he gets too old to be able to get out of a wheelchair. His words, not mine."

Her grandfather smiled, and said with richness in his voice, "Let me show you."

He put the ocarina to his lips, and played a beautiful tune that filled Onkei with peace. But what was amazing was that a shining dragon rose out of the water, and snaked up Onkei. It fell in slow motion back to the water, and Onkei stared at her grandfather.

"That was amazing," she said.


End file.
